Yuji Kano
Yuji Kano is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! World Stage. He is a determined young duelist who possess great dueling abilities and aims to become a Pro Duelist. Appearance Yuji has dark-brown hair that is spiked out in two places on each side of his head and light-brown eyes. He usually wears a green shirt, a black jacket, and beige pants but wears a shorter sleeved version of his outfit with short during the Summer.He also wears a silver arm band on his right arm that changes color when he duels. It will usually change to the color representing the Deck he is using. When using his "Nova" Deck, his Duel Form, arms band, eyes, and hair will chnage to a crimson red. When playing his "Silver Arms" Deck, they all turn to a Silver/Grey shade. Etymology As a continuing trend with Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists, Yuji's name contains the syllable "Yu". His last name, "Kano", along with his Partner Monster, Sei's name, forms the Japanese word "Kanosei", meaning "possibility". This fits Yuji's belief that his dueling has endless possibilities. Personality Yuji is best described as someone with a "never say die" attitude. He always looks at the brighter side of things even when everyone else has already given up. He enjoys every bit of dueling and cherishes every duel and opponent he has ever had. Due to his strong love for dueling, he is easily angered by anyone attempting to use dueling with bad intentions. He aims to become a pro to show his duels to the entire world. While he may seem like all he cares about is dueling, Yuji is described by his friends as someone who treasures bonds until the very end. He values his friends and is always willing to go to great lengths to help them. This is shown in many occasions in his first duel with his Partner Monster, where he uses many of his resources and physically damages himself in order to protect Sei from harm. While he is trusting, he isn't naive. Yuji also has a habit of changing personality while dueling. His personality usually depends on the Deck he is using. When he is playing with his "Nova" Deck, he is very hot blooded, a bit cocky, and more pushy towards his opponents. When using his "Silver Arms" Deck, he acts very cold towards his opponent and somewhat like a commander of an army. When he is like this, he becomes much more determined to keep his monsters from being destroyed and is extremely hurt when they are destroyed. Although he changes greatly when dueling, he still retains much of his normal personality traits. Biography Pre-Grand Duel Tournament Yuji was born in Dankai City, where he was raised by his mother and father along with his younger brother, Akito. He learned how to duel at a young age from viewing many pro duelist events around the city. It is also revealed later on that he learned the method of Pendulum Summoning from the same person who created it in this universe's timeline, Rei Yukimura. When he was of age, he was able to meet his Partner Monster, Sei, and the two bonded very quickly. He was not able to duel for a while due to Sei's lack of confidence and Yuji's inability to decide on a Deck to use. About a year later, while Yuji is on his way to school, he is stopped by a panicking man in a black suit. The man explains that one of the pro duelists that was meant to duel that day had been in an accident and would be unable to duel that day. As he was desperate, the man asked Yuji to be the replacement duelist in that event later that day. Yuji agreed and couldn't contain his excitement at school that day, gaining attention of many students. After school, Yuji went with his friends Itsuki Kuriyama and Nemu Okuma to the area where the man in the suit told him to go. Once they got there, his friends went to the stands and he went to the field. There he met with his opponent, Bidou, also known as "The General". "The General" was surprised to see his opponent was someone as young as Yuji, but gave him a salute as Yuji saluted back. When the duel started, the field was enveloped a Duel Zone much to Yuji's surprise, as this was his first time actually inside one. More to come later.... Abilities Yuji is very agile for someone his age, able to dodge physical attacks and react to things faster than the average person would be able to. He also has a high tolerance for pain, as a result of falling at getting hit by things as a kid, although this doesn't stop anyone from worrying about him. Yuji's arm band allows him to change into his duel form and allows Sei to transform into his card form apon command. It also enables him to use his duel forms outside of a Duel Zone, which others cannot do. Decks Nova Deck At the beginning of the series, Yuji mainly uses his "Nova" Deck, based around fiery monsters that focus on gaining ATK and destroying multiple monsters. He later obtains his own Pendulum Cards, and begins changing his Deck to use more varying tactics and effects. He has owned this Deck along with his Silver Arms Deck since he met Sei, but doesn't use it until his match against General Bidou. His Partner Monster takes the form of Nova Dragon: Sei here. Silver Arms After his duel against Roman, Yuji gains access to his second Duel Form and a second set of Pendulum Cards. While in this form, he uses his Silver Arms Deck. It is made up of Machines that form a military, and work best when their are multiple Silver Arms monsters on the field. His ace card being the "commander" of the Deck is Silver Arms - Brave Gunner. His Partner Monster takes the form of Silver Arms Dragon: Sei here. Trivia * Yuji has a strange obsession with trees. He describes them as "the most peaceful thing in the world" and is often seen sitting or sleeping in them. * Yuji is the first protagonist to use more than 1 Deck at a time. He is known to have at least 6 different Decks, each one a different Archetype and each representing a different Attribute. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! World Stage Characters